Zeryte
Zerytes are supernatural beings that are sort of a mix of zombies and ghosts, as mentioned in many of Kazaki's stories. They have (sometimes bloody) bodies and yet they can appear/disappear whenever they want. Before the "unification" process in Truth and Unification, Zerytes have trouble in transforming back to their original body forms, but after the process, this was fixed. Abilities 1. Disable pain – as they are very much like zombies, they are immortal and they don’t feel pain. But they can also choose to feel the pain if they want. 2. Purge – an attack that leaves a victim helpless. 3. Zeryte-specific special attacks – these depends on the zeryte’s will or suit. 4. Data Space Hack (Data Hack) – a special ability exclusive of the CCB Zerytes (as well as other members). It is an ability to alter anything in vast space such as memories of a person, place, events, etc. It may also be used to summon weapons or people. They do this by simply typing codes in a three-dimensional terminal screen which they can summon anytime. Just like computer commands, Data Hacks are undoable: if someone dies of a Data Hack, he/she can be revived again. Zeryte Classification 1. Normal Zeryte – the usual zerytes that are a mixture of zombies and ghosts. They are usually in the form of when they died, but can transform back to their old human form if they have strong wills. 2. Free Spirits – zerytes that mostly resemble ghosts, because they only take human form a few times, only when needed. They merely live as spirits, and sometimes take any form they desire (like shape-shifting). 3. Delusionist Zeryte – zerytes that died or was killed in their sleep. They have the power to manipulate dreams and materialize delusions. 4. Clean Zeryte - these zerytes are able to take a similar appearance to that of their normal human form with slightly pale skin. They most likely died of a disease or sickness. 'Darkness Takeovers' Since zerytes are beings brought to life by the darkness but live in the light, they are sometimes haunted by demons and dark spirits, possessing their bodies and taking advantage of their negative emotions. Zerytes with positive emotions can stop another zeryte under the takeover and return them back to their own consciousness. Well-known zerytes (all races) A. Kame Kazuke – originall known as the “Half-faced Witch” and the “Great Sword Master”, she died tragically in an accident killing. While she and her best friend, Kaze, were practicing their sword skills, she forgot to defend and half of her face was slashed open. Through months, she carried the grudge against her best friend, but due to her second cousin Arlyn reconciling her with Kaze, who just woke up from a coma, things were back to normal. She is very famous for being the greatest “Great Sword” warrior, which is a fighting technique that involves using a powerful samurai sword that can cut through anything. B. Sean Kazuke – Kame’s cousin, whose parents have died when he was little. His real name is Shido Kazuke. He was forced into an orphanage with people bullying him until he grew up. When he was able to establish himself, he stayed at a house of an old woman who took care of him. But his enemies from the orphanage still followed him. He was shot in the left eye, and the whole house was burned to ashes. Awakening as a zeryte, Sean was given the blue orb by Kame, who introduced herself as his cousin. With this, he now searches for a girl in his past – the one he met in the orphanage who was kind to him. His powers are yet to be known, but it is assumed that he has psychic powers. C. Maria Tachibana – the daughter of a Roman Catholic couple, she dies tragically after getting raped by a bunch of high school deliquents. She sought revenge, killing and torturing the suspects. After the incidents though, she was able to obtain a blue orb from a mysterious time-traveler. Her personality took a huge turn around after her death. Her once innocent smile and frail body changes into a seductive zeryte of death. She once holds a scythe but traded it for dual blades to be able to obtain the blue orb. D. Stephen Cain – the son of a wealthy businessman, he died of a Force EVS Machine. The machine successfully transformed him from a 10 year old into an 18 year old, but because of a sudden electric surge, he died of electrocution. He seeks revenge with the help of Olga, a “good friend” of his mother. He also left behind him Rina Juves, the girl he likes, and whom he want to protect against the evil Force EVS syndicates. Being an EVS victim, his original age is around 10 years old, but because of the machine’s effect, he died looking like an 18-year old. He protects other EVS victims by trapping the FEVS owners in a torture chamber and with electrocution, he exacts justice for the victims. E. Meguza Mishima – a bright Japanese child and the daughter of a wealthy family, she died with a broadsword (think Cloud’s sword) being pierced through her frail body, despite her family paying the ransom. She thought of taking revenge, but withdrew because she wanted to give the criminals “another chance”. As a zeryte, she is able to carry that heavy broadsword which she uses for battles. F. Midouta – a mysterious Enidoukan zeryte who also provided her voice for an Enidoukan Vocaloid product. She is described as the most cheerful of all zerytes, and is sometimes mistakened for Sadako Yamamura, except for her Enidoukan accent. Her powers are yet to be known. G. Kazeu di Mezzo (Zem) – a young wrestler who gets brutally murdered (hit by a steel chair to death) by a mysterious man in red cape. Awakening as a zeryte, he is transported into Etheria to seek that man, whose name is Dievhidwor. Joining him is Mellyza, a Ravanian diva. Since he’s the fusion of a zeryte and an Etherian wrestler, he is quite powerful. H. CCB Zerytes – special zerytes from the Computer Connection Brigade, an underground programming club in Kaizen University, Tokyo, Japan. They have unique capabilities such as Data Space Hack. *'Hibiki Kurobu (Broken)' – a 20-year old BS Information Technology student, Broken sacrifices himself when he was forced into a tragic deal (to protect his girlfriend, Format) with his best friend, Null. He dies horribly, with a stab in his heart, a torn right arm, his mouth ripped off, and a stab through his left eye to the brain. This tragic death phase was known in Diary of Broken as “Four Phases”. Upon becoming a zeryte, he seeks frustrated revenge, while keeping his death a secret from Format so as not to worry her. *'Mato Shimizu (Format) '– a 20-year old BS Computer Science student, Format is Broken’s girlfriend who gets extremely upset and worried because Broken had been missing for two days. Null made a promise to Broken that the tragic death shall not reach Format in any way. She becomes a zeryte later in the story when she makes a sacrifice for Broken – she also dies in Four Phases. *'Muji Noritaka (Null) '– a 22-year old BS Computer Engineering student, Null makes an odd deal with his best friend, Broken, that he (Null) will not bother Format anymore, but Broken must die in his hands. Null has a complex personality, and he seems to have an underlying plan for the whole story. He becomes a zeryte later in the story when someone kills him with Four Phases. *'Naoko Asahi (Debug/Time Traveler)' – a 14-year old AB Multimedia Arts accelerated student, she is considered the most respected member of CCB due to her dexterity and passion for the group. But two jealous members brutally killed her and destroyed the organization. Her left ear was cut off, she received a slash below her neck, and she was tied to a chair, and pushed to the wall where there was a large sword that struck her body. Upon being a zeryte, she did the same to her killers, but aside from that, she asked a certain Kurumi Murasaki (the one from Inochinureta) to grant her immortality so she could unite the group once again. As she becomes a Murasaki Immortal, she also gained the shape-shifting ability (like other immortals) and transforms into an older alter-ego known as “Time Traveler”. As her other alias implies, she is also skilled in the art of time travelling. I. Risa Matsumoto– the dead girlfriend of Null from the CCB series. Not much is known about her, including her death. Her physical apperance resembles a cold-hearted ice zombie princess, which may hint that she could’ve died in a sub-zero environment. J. Vivian Roces – a Filipina zeryte who died committing suicide to follow her boyfriend/fiancé in the spirit world. She hung herself on a tree near a hotel. As a zeryte, she has a seductive apperance, and the symbol of her prescence is a rose flower. K. ' Mikey Jimenez '– Vivian’s boyfriend who died of an accident during their photoshoot (Vivian was a covergirl of a magazine). He was taking pictures of Vivian when he suddenly fell off a cliff and hit his head. He has a very fearful appearance as a zeryte – he has red glowing eyes and a chain of death to match it. Category:Exclusive Terms